


The Sun And The Moon

by NumberOneEverything



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumberOneEverything/pseuds/NumberOneEverything
Summary: Human/College AU style of Destiel.A angsty fluff story about Destiel and how sometimes you shouldn't love too much, because love is a toxic thing disguised as a sweet thing. Love will leave you broken and in pieces like no war, battle, fight, or accidents. But love will always come back, apologizing. And love will always--hopefully--stay there forever.





	The Sun And The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Profanity, angst, lots of line breaks, and long sentences with unusual love for commas. Read at your own risk.

They were in love. They were inseparable. The best couple. Your Typical fangirl's OTP. Castiel + Dean = true love.  
  


He was the sun, shining bright and bringing light. He was the moon, orbiting the sun, dark and mysterious, but bright in a way. Alas, there is always a distance from the moon to the sun, and always something in between. 

 

In this story, you will learn that sometimes you shouldn't love as much as you should. You will learn to not rush love, because love is spontaneous and anything can happen if you do something wrong.

  
So what happened?  
  


Well, it's complicated, to say the least. If you were to ask separately, they'll tell you a different tale from different perceptive.  
  


If you asked Castiel, he will  talk about how _... just in love_ they were! He'll gush about how they met. He'll tell you about the best parts of their relationship. Most of all, the raw love...

* * *

  
It was a very early memory.

  
  
About ten years ago, Castiel moved to a new school. He was a new sixth grader, and a very nervous one too.

  
  
"Will they like me? What if they make fun of me? What if they don't like me? What if I get bullied immediately like in the movies? What if I don't find any friends? What if I get lost and no one finds me and I make a fool of myself? What if I can't find my classes?" He fretted as his older brother, Gabriel, drove him to the school.

  
  
"Don't fix your wedgie in front of the people," Gabriel joked.

  
  
"Ha ha, very funny." Castiel rolled his eyes. His brows furrowed, and he sighed once more. "Let's just hope people liked me. Unlike the last time."

  
  
Gabriel paused. "Hey, it wasn't your fault. This time, you'll be the school star!"

  
  
Castiel smiled softly. "Thanks."  
  
  
                                                                                                        

* * *

  
  
  
"Hey new kid. Wanna join us?"

  
  
Castiel looked up from his homework. A small group of guys stood in front of his across the table. The one who spoke have dark brown flowing hair, eyes that changes from hazel to blue to green, and a cute smile. Super tall too. Perhaps this school isn't as bad as the last one.

  
  
"Um, sure." He said. He's itching to make new friends, even if it means joining the loudest, rowdiest part of the lunch room. And he _hates_ loud noises. He got up, gathered his stuff, and moved on with the group.

  
  
"'Ey, everyone! This is the new kid...um..." The guy looked back at him.

  
  
"Castiel"  
  


"Yeah, the new kid, Castiel. Make him feel at home. But not too at home." The guy grinned. His group sat down and went on with their life. "I'm Sam Winchester. So how are things going?"  
  


"Honestly? Pretty okay."  
  


And they had a great friendship after that. The two became friends. Best friends.  
  


Along came a cute guy named Dean, who happened to be Sam's older brother.  
  


The first time they met was somewhat awkward also. Castiel had came to Sam's final game of baseball. He cheered quietly, afraid someone might hear him and judge him for whatever reason. "Go Sam!" He stage whispered.  
  


The guy next to him glanced at him. "You know Sam?"  
  


Castiel froze for a few seconds. A person other than Sam who wants to talk with him! What a Christmas miracle! In May!  
  


"Uh, yeah. He and I are friends." Castiel answered after realizing the guy is expecting an answer.  
  


The stranger smiled. "Well, hi Sammy's friend. What are you doing here?"

  
  
"You're Dean Winchester!" Castiel exclaimed. Then he blushed, "Sorry for the outburst. Um, I'm here to support Sam on his final game."

"Yup, Dean over here. You must be Castiel."

 

"How did you know?" Castiel perked up.  
  


"Sammy talks a lot about you. I think he likes you."  
  


Castiel blushed at the bluntness, and is thankful that it is dark enough that Dean didn't see it. He and Sam talked a lot about Dean too, and sometimes they sound like teenage girls. He then thought about the different things Sam could've say about himself and felt exposed somehow.  
  


"Get a room, you two!" A stranger shouted.  
  


Castiel almost jumped. He looked back and felt relieved that the stranger was talking about another couple kissing. For some reason, he had hoped maybe the stranger was talking about Dean and Castiel.  
  
  
                                                                                                                      

* * *

  
  
  
After the game, Castiel realized that he and Dean went around each other a lot. They even shared a few classes, despite being different grades.  
  


Always, without a fail, Dean would give a quick greeting smile.  
  


Always, without a fail, Castiel would return with a nod.  
  


During P.E., where different grades have it together, they would always be partners in games. They always talk to each other during laps. They're always on the same team during dodgeball. If not on the same team, they don't usually target each other. During math, where Castiel is accelerated into a higher class, they would always team up to solve the problems. They sat next to each other and passed notes. They share answers. During lunch, Dean moved from the high seats to the table with Sam and Castiel.  
  


Pretty soon, their friendship was growing pretty strong.  
  


They were always together. They trusted each other to the point where they can...wait for it...play monopoly without getting mad! :O

 

They trusted each others to secrets, deep or small, serious or silly. They visited each other. They know each other more than they know themselves.  
  


Castiel was beyond content with how things are going. He made new friends, not quite as good as Sam and Dean's. He wasn't the freak, the outcast like the last school. He was actually a known kid, one of the 'cool' ones.

 

This is the perfect life a school kid wants. Good grades, great friends, a good popularity rank, and an actual social life.  
  


Then perfect turns into an absolute dream come true once Castiel went into his sophomore year, 10th grade. He remembered his dream come true vividly, the details as clear as a rushing stream--so clear yet it happened so quickly you can't quite focus on one thing. He remembered Dean's words:  
  


"Cas, after almost five years of our friendship....I realized something. I-ah- I liked you. Ever since little Sammy talked about you, and I liked you even more during Sammy's game. But then, as we spent more time together, I figured out I wanted more of our friendship." Dean had told him. Dean's apple green eyes were closed tightly as he spoke. Once he opened them, he faltered. "I-um. Y-yeah, I...like us spending time together, but I want...I mean I still do! I just..." He then sighed quietly to himself before continuing, "I just really like you and can we move from being friends to being boyfriends?"  
  


Castiel's mouth dropped.  
  


A thick silence quickly spread. Castiel don't know if his heart is beating impossibly fast or not at all.

 

Dean's eyes grew as he whispered to himself, "Shit. I forgot to ask if you're straight."  
  


Castiel then smiled, laughed at his dorky friend, and shyly leaned forward. "I'll love to move on to boyfriends."  
  


Castiel don't know which one is better; the kiss or Dean's smile.  
  
  
                                                                                                   

* * *

  
  
  
When they told Sam, he grinned hugely before yelling "Finally!", to which Dean and Castiel blushed.

  
  
Their relationship was dubbed the cutest in the school. To Castiel's surprise, the school is very accepting.  
  


Everyday, they'll hold hands to their classes and lockers. Dean would slip cute little poems, jokes, and letters in his locker. In return, Castiel always make sure to cook the best apple pie ever, every Friday. They share little pecks in between classes. They write sweet notes during study halls. They make fun of the teacher silently together. They give each other over-the-top gifts that put other relationships to shame. They love each other from the sun to the moon and back. With like 94752938274239874932753928593825 million billion trillion gazillion lightyears and a extra star in between.

 

Okay, maybe that's a slight exaggeration.   
  


Their love is the strongest thing on the Earth. Everyday is an exciting day. Everyday without each other is like a thousand years in Hell.  
  
  
                                                                                                               
  
  
When Dean was on the final year of high school and Castiel is still in 11th grade, they faced problems. Castiel was afraid that Dean might find someone else. A cuter guy, a prettier girl. A handsomer guy, a hotter girl. He was afraid that Dean would forget about him.  
  


Dean wanted to fail his grade so they could be in the same, even though Castiel insisted he will do no such thing. Though he's touched by Dean's dedication, he won't allow Dean to do that.  
  


As the end of Dean's final year came along, Castiel began to worry more and more.  
  


Castiel never heard of two couples still staying together after a long distance, or after one went to college. There may be cute stories of strangers, but never ones that Castiel knew personally.  
  


Though he knew he shouldn't doubt his absolutely wonderful boyfriend, he can't stop worrying.  
  


Then school ended. Just like that.  
  


Then Dean was gone, after a final kiss. Just like that.  
  


The Castiel was back with no one but Sam. Just like that.  
  


The moon was without his sun. Just like that.  
  


Though they still kept in touch, Castiel missed Dean with every aching moment passing by. They only met once every two weeks, which may be good enough for some but terrible for the two. Every reunited moment was met with a sweet kiss and smiles and happiness.  
  


And their love was still strong when Castiel joined Dean in college.  
  


"Inseparable,"  
  


"Forever,"

  
"Never ending,"

  
  
_"I love you."_  
  
 ...  
  


"Get out,"  
  


"How could you?"

"Why would you??"

 

" _I hate you."_

 

Then Castiel would pause, unable to continue the story. You would have no choice but to either go on with life, wondering what happened or risk Dean maybe punching you before telling you what happens next.

 

* * *

  
Now if you were to ask Dean, he'll go straight to the point. He won't take his sweet time explaining like Castiel. He'll just get to the point and blush when he's finished.  
  


It happened in college.  
  


That's where he'll always began, regardless if you heard the story countless times or if you're new.  
  


It happened in college.  
  


To be more specific, it began in a class Dean never liked in particular, but took because he needs something and so he could be with Castiel. For some reason, Castiel loved this class. _Astronomy_. Ugh. It's a completely boring class that kind scared Dean of the big unknown but took anyways because Castiel.  
  


Anyways, college life was perfect.  
  


Was.

  
The trouble begin with Sam's new girlfriend, Ruby.  
  


Dean immediately knew he wouldn't like Ruby the moment he saw her.  
  


It's just the vibes radiating off of her, the stupid smirk on her face, that stupid logical thinking she always had--even though it sounds like stupid rubbish half the time. He disliked her--which is a understatement. He hates how she walks with a air of confidence. He hates how she totally just appears during conversations, butting in stuff she doesn't have business in.  
  


Dean told Castiel about his feelings towards Ruby, which half concerned Castiel and half amused him.  
  


"Dean, I think you're overreacting." Castiel chose his words carefully, knowing Dean is a prideful man. Even then, he could still see the disbelief crossing Dean's eyes. "Perhaps you should maybe just watch carefully? Like, um, observe her?" He suggested quickly.  
  


Dean huffed. "Fine. But if she hurts Sammy, she'll pay!"  
  


"Of course, sweetheart. Of course," Castiel smiled.

 

Castiel didn't believe Dean. Even then, he tried to see the bad things about Ruby Dean had talked about. Nothing. He doesn't see a single bad bone in Ruby. Though he stayed careful of Ruby. He knew Dean have good instincts, sometimes wrong, sometimes not.

 

But Castiel trusts his boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

 

"I can't believe I ever trusted him!" 

 

Gabriel held his crying younger brother, his face a mix of sympathy and confusion.  
  


Castiel let out another sob. It was absolutely heart breaking to see the usually happy boy cry his heart out in front of his older brother. Gabriel didn't even know what was going on.

  
One moment he was laying back and enjoying some shows on Netflix. The next his brother literally running into him while crying tremendously. In confusion, he awkwardly hugged Castiel, listening as he kept trying to say something.

  
"Castiel, what happened?" He finally asked, making sure his voice is soft.  
  


"I- I...Dean... _hic_...Dean..." Castiel stuttered out, making no move of removing his streaming tears. So Gabriel did it for him.  
  


"Hey, hey. You can tell me what happened. What did Dean do? Is it another fight?" Gabriel asked, concerned.  
  


"He...he... _hic_...Dean...I saw... _cheated!"_

  
That's when Gabriel's whole world stopped moving.  
  


Are those two words put in the same sentence?  
  


Dean would never do such a thing. Ever.  
  


Slowly, one by one, Castiel told Gabriel what happened.  
  


That's when Dean Winchester, as if he heard his name being said repeatedly, ran straight into the room. His face was contorted into a look of anger, fright, and confusion.  
  


"Cas!" He shouted. Then, more softly: "Damn it!"  
  


"Cas, you gotta believe me! What you saw is not what you think and I'm sorry--" Dean rushed to say, but got interrupted by Gabriel's hand connecting with Dean's jaw.

  
Dean recoiled in shock. Did...Gabriel actually...punched him?  
  


"Get the hell away from my brother! Go away!" Gabriel yelled angrily, his face quickly turning red. His grip on Castiel, who was standing very still and look everywhere but in Dean's eyes, grew tighter.  
  


Dean's eyes hardened. "Did...Castiel tell you? I swear, it wasn't like how he saw it all at!"

  
"That's what they all say," Gabriel sneered. "Get out now."  
  


"No! I can't leave Castiel like this! He gotta know the full story!" Dean insisted. He carefully took a step forward.  
  


"He already told me the full story. About your cheating ass! I won't repeat myself, leave our house now!"  
  


With one final glance at Castiel, Dean slowly backed away. His eyes shot an apology to Castiel.  "Castiel. Oak. Until dusk. I love you." With that, he left with both brothers confused on what just happened.  
  


Of course, he had spoken in code words that he and Castiel made up.  
  


Oak as in the oak tree they always hang out in.  
  


Sometimes, when a class is particularly hard, they would go to the oak tree and do such disgustingly cute couple things, it should be illegal. And sometimes not so cute or innocent things but that's none of my business.   
  


Until dusk means meeting around 5:40 pm.  
  


This one needs a little more explaining. Until has five words, hence the hour. Dusk have four words, hence the minutes. Honestly, Dean came up with the ridiculous system, but it was too adorable of a try for Castiel to refuse. 5:40 became their favorite time, their 'Holy Time' every day.  
  


I love you means...well, I love you. But it's not those regular empty words. It's a reference to everything they've ever done as a couple. I love you stands for their little kisses in between classes. It stands for them holding each other's hands during study halls. It stands for them mocking other couples. It stands for every little gifts and big presents and giant surprises they gave to each other. It stands for their cute dates in coffee shops and parks and aquariums. It stands for every time they slept together, hugging each other until morning. It stands for laying under the stars and having crack theories of their favorite shows. It stands for their love.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Later that evening, Dean paced back and forth around their favorite oak tree. Is Castiel even coming at all? What if Gabriel knew about the code and decided Castiel couldn't come at all? What if Castiel hates him forever? His thoughts burrowed even deeper and he came to a conclusion.  
  


There is someone behind this. Someone who broke up with Sammy. Someone who ruined everyone's life after the nasty break up. Someone who was always jealous of Castiel, but hid it very well. Namely, someone named Ruby.  
  


Before Dean's thoughts could wander too far, he heard soft crunches of twigs and turned around.  
  


There stood Castiel, shyly as if this were the first time they met. Dean wanted to cry. Castiel was wearing the trench coat that Dean had given him as a gift, and later became his only wardrobe. His face had tear streaks he didn't bother to wipe away. His eyes keep averting, never meeting Dean's.  
  


But Dean have other things to do, like set their relationship straight. (as straight as a gay relationship gets lol sorry bye)  
  


"Cas, you know I'll never do this." Dean started immediately. "I liked you since seventh grade, when you were just a tiny sixth grader. I love you to now, when you're now in college. I swear to god, Cas, it was all Ruby. Ruby started it all. Remember when I told you about how I didn't like her? Well I was right for a reason!"  
  


Castiel stay quiet as he listened to Dean's ramblings.  
  


Even though his heart literally broke over Dean just moments ago, he couldn't help but just realize how beautiful Dean really is. But if he's lying, covering this up...he's also a beautiful cheater slash liar.  
  


"We were in astronomy class, remember? Class was over and we left. Then you said you forgot something and went back but I stayed behind. Ruby came up to me and talked to me, though I was suspicious. Castiel, please, you got to believe me! She forced me to kiss her! I'll never kiss her willingly, she grabbed me and just put us together. Cas, you have to believe me, you know I still love you right?" Dean took a deep breath. "Do you believe me?"

  
Castiel didn't know what to say. He wanted to believe Dean, he do! But...something's telling him...just no.  
  


Dean's mouth dropped open when he figured out Castiel's silence. "You must believe me!"

  
Castiel looked away so Dean couldn't see the tears forming again. "You looked like you enjoyed it very much."  
  


"Damn it, Cas! Why can't you just believe me? Haven't I always been a faithful boyfriend? Don't you remember all the things we did together? Why would I even look at Ruby when I have you?" Dean demanded.  
  


"You were always quite the womanizer before we got together, Dean. My brother warned me about you. Sam told me about all the girls you had. I seen all those magazines with girls under your bed." Castiel told him, now getting a little angry too.  
  


"Cas, you know it isn't like that! Why do you always have to make things like this?" Dean now practically shouted. He didn't care about the people around them, forming a circle, a crowd.  
  


Castiel, did, however. "Dean, we're attracting a crowd. You need to calm down."  
  


"How do you expect me to calm down when you're accusing me of cheating?!" Dean shouted angrily. He glared at the crowd but turned back. "Do you really care more about these people looking at your pretty face than me?? Is that it?"  
  


"Dean, I-"  
  


"Don't pull this bullshit! You seriously believe I'll ever look at someone else, much less kiss them? Why can't you trust me? Am I not good enough? Do you seriously think that after all these years I would just kiss some random ugly ass lady? Don't you _trust_ me?" Dean asked, a single tear sliding down his face. He angrily wiped it off.  
  


"Dean, come on-I just-"  
  


"You just what? You just don't trust your boyfriend of nearly three years? You don't trust your best friend since seventh grade? Really, I see the love."  
  


"Dean! If you keep yelling, it won't help with anything!"  
  


"It will definitely help if you just believe me!"  
  


"How can I when you're making me feel like _I'm_ the one who did wrong?"

  
The argument continued to get more heated, with Dean and Castiel yelling at each other as their faces turn red. The crowd began to murmur to each other, 'Isn't this the perfect couple?'. They video taped the argument, which brought some unnecessary company.  
  


"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"  
  


Dean and Cas abruptly stopped, dumbfounded.  
  


"Sammy what are you doing here?" Dean asked. He narrowed his eyes at the demon next to Sam. "And what is _she_ doing here?"  
  


"Don't put your panties in a twist, Squirrel. I'm here to solve your couple problems with Sammy." Ruby smirked, as if she weren't the cause of the whole problem itself.   
  


Sam looked between Dean and Ruby, immediately understanding that something had happened between the two while he was unaware. 

 

"Solve. My. Couple. Problems." Dean repeated through his gritted teeth. "Solve...my...couple...problems. Do you know...that...you're the cause of my couple problems? It was you who put your mouth on my mouth, in public, in front of Castiel."  
  


Dean took a few steps back and put his arms around a very confused Castiel. "You tried to get rid of our relationship. But I think you just made it stronger."  
  


Castiel let out a squeak as Dean leaned forward. Dean hesitated a few inches before Castiel's lips.  
  


Castiel pushed himself up and they share the kiss that reunited their love, their already infinite love, to something even more.  
  


With that, Ruby screamed angrily and pushed herself out of the crowd.   
  


No one paid her any attention, no, not even Sam.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
In this story, you learned that sometimes you shouldn't love as much as you should. But you also learned that love is a powerful thing and will always come back to you in times of need.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
